EDIC is a multicenter study which aims to assess the effects of intensive diabetes management, which maintains blood glucose levels near normal, on the advanced renal and cardiovascular complications of diabetes. The subjects are those individuals who participated in the Diabetes Control and Complications Trial, a multicenter clinical trial completed in 1993, which demonstrated that intensive glucose management could delay the onset and progression of early microvascular complications. Important questions remain, however, about effects of treatment on the occurrence of end stage renal disease, and on the development and progression of atherosclerotic disease. Subjects are seen annually for an evaluation and history of diabetes management and its complications. The Vanderbilt DCCT volunteers have all elected to continue in the followup study. This high level of participation is related in part to our ability to perform the studies with minimal inconvenience to volunteers through the use of GCRC facilities. All scheduled evaluations to date have been completed within the time period specified by protocol.